


The study of Magnus Bane

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a scientist, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec has been acting strange around Magnus - he had been following him around the loft with a notebook and a pen. Just what is he up to?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 38
Kudos: 207
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus had noticed his boyfriend doing lately - following him around the loft with a notebook and a pencil, scribbling every now and then and it got to the point that Magnus couldn't hold his curiosity back anymore because he had no idea what the dork was up to now. Alexander was very secretive about it and the warlock wasn't really annoyed by it - Alexander was adorable no matter what he did, but he also wanted to know. 

So, Magnus had a plan of his own - to find the notebook unguarded and see what in the world was Alec doing with all the stalking and writing - was he doing some kind of a research? Magnus didn't know, but he was intrigued and he was going to get his hands on that notebook no matter what, so he lurked around. He lurked and followed Alec around the place as well and quite soon found the hiding place of the notebook. Alec would keep it either in the drawer of his nightstand or among the clothes that he had at Magnus' place - not really that much of a secret hiding place after all.

Magnus soon had his chance - Alexander was at the Institute as he was busy working and with Magnus not having any clients booked that afternoon, so he had all the time in the world to look into what his boyfriend had been up to, quickly hurrying over to the bedroom and he found it on Alec's side of the bed and a smile spread across Magnus' face and he knew that he was in for a ride. Alexander had always had some interesting ideas and he made himself comfortable on the bed, conjured himself a hot cup of cocoa and he then took in a deep breath and opened up the notebook. Magnus was expecting many things, but he definitely didn't expect to find what he did and his jaw dropped to the floor

** _The study of Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn - the man of many talents and secrets. Uncovering the secret world of Magnus Bane. Written by Alec Lightwood_ **

Magnus didn't know what to think about all of that.  _ The study of Magnus Bane?!  _ "Oh, Alexander, you adorable dork," said Magnus and shook his head, taking a sip of cocoa and then grinned. "Just what in the world have you been up to this time?" he asked, flipping the page and his jaw dropped for the second time because there had been dates and entries tracking Magnus' every move around the loft and Magnus blinked a few times, taking everything in and he then scratched the back of his neck.

Ah. But it seemed that the whole thing had a little introduction before the whole logs started and Magnus decided to read it because maybe he could finally figure it out what Alexander's motive was. So, the whole thing started.

_ I, Alec Lightwood, will try to get to know Magnus better. This is the whole meaning of this research (I suppose I could call it a research loosely as all I'll be doing is me stalking Magnus around the loft like a creep and hope that my lovely boyfriend won't be too creeped out). OKAY. GETTING BACK ON TRACK. I, a mere peasant, will try to make Magnus… the king… Justice. Because he is a man of many secrets stories and I take it upon myself to uncover them all. And you may ask yourself - Alec, what are you planning on doing with all this information? _

_Well, it is a good and valid question. I am not going to share it with anyone else, so this is all just for me. And you may ask yourself another question - isn't this essentially entirely pointless and incredibly stupid? Hmm. Maybe to you. But for me, an actual intellectual, I would argue to differ because anything dealing with Magnus Bane is not_ _stupid and if you think different, in my own humble opinion - YOU SUCK._

"Oh. Alexander," said Magnus and then bit his lip. He still didn't know why Alexander was doing this - he knew a lot of things by now about him. Also, he could just _ ask  _ him, but instead of that he was going through all that pain just for that? Well, Alexander did have the tendency to make more work for himself than it was necessary and he just loved that about him because it made the hunter even more adorable and he bit his lip, shaking his head and then happily sighed. "Well, then, let's see how you research, darling," said Magnus and then flipped the page and finally got down to details, his eyes sparking up. He was dying to find out what kind of conclusion Alexander was able to come to.

The entry took him to about a month ago and Magnus snorted as soon as he started reading because Alexander was  _ precious  _ and something told him that he would be by the end of reading his so-called  _ research _ be even more in love. So, with a sip of the cocoa, Magnus started reading.

**October 14th, 2019**

  * **8:20 am - _Magnus comes from the bedroom, hair messy (and he looks really sexy - __very subjective opinion)__. He is cutely yawning, I wanna hug him_**
  * 8:25 am _\- smiles cutely at __me__ and asks for coffee. I hand him the coffee and he is happily sipping in it. The expression and the smile are too cute. I am soft, the researcher doesn't know if the research was a good idea, but I'll keep on going. Anything for the name of science_
  * 9:23 am _\- the robe slips on the floor, Magnus is in the shower. The smell of sandalwood is spreading, the researcher is getting weak. Magnus calls him to join him in the shower. I do. His wish is my command_
  * 10:16 am _\- shower was good. It had a bit of a morning workout (note to self: Magnus' moans sound amazing in the bathroom, shall research the workout again. More in depth. More information is needed._

Magnus was laughing out loud, because this was almost too much. Scratch that - Alexander was too much and the warlock was smiling because _ how dared he be this cute?!  _ "Though that was one hell of a morning workout," stated Magnus proudly and then continued reading.

  * **1:30 pm _\- a phone call from Magnus. He sounds distressed, the Lizard paid him a visit. He made him angry. I must pay Rey a visit, making Magnus angry and upset is illegal._**
  * 5:30 pm _\- ended work early, going back home_
  * 5:45 pm _\- stopped to buy Magnus flowers and a pie_
  * 6:00 pm _\- got some take out too - Magnus needs TLC. Maybe food will help??? I'll put it to the test. Research will resume soon._
  * 8:24 pm _\- flowers helped. Food success. Cake delicious. Magnus: happy. Lizard: going down tomorrow_

"Oh and he did get Lolo good," said Magnus and grinned when he remembered that Lorenzo had sent him a long fire message telling him just how sorry he was for being rude to him. At the time Magnus didn't really know why Lorenzo had a sudden change of heart but this explained it all very clearly and Magnus couldn't stop laughing and he shook his head. Oh, he wished to see how the encounter between them went down because Alec didn't allow anyone to talk down to Magnus and he was unstoppable when he was being protective over the people that he loved and he could just imagine what happened between them. Ah. He loved Alexander so much that it almost hurt and he was right - this was making him fall in love even harder and he didn't even understand how that could be possible. Even so, there he was, sitting on the floor and was just trying to calm down his racing heart. It wasn't working. Magnus took in a deep breath and turned the pages a few times.

**October 21th, 2019**

  * **6:34 am_\- today my love (Magnus) made me breakfast in bed. He cooked it himself (crepes) → he is a good cook. My suspicions have been confirmed. Good cook. _**
  * 6:45 am _\- a new test: to see if he is ticklish. Results: he is. Note to self: never try that again. He attacked back and I couldn't breathe. Researcher is more ticklish. Need to approach calmer next time. Have another test coming up - stay tuned._
  * 8:15 am _\- Magnus is cute when clingy. Clingy Magnus is the best, staying longer at home. Call Jace to tell him to cancel the meeting. Need to stay home with my future hubby a bit longer. Research findings: not enough cuddles = a grumpy warlock. Must correct my mistakes, reward him with more kisses and cuddles._
  * 1:28 pm _\- Magnus gets jealous easily. Lunch with Underhill cancelled (Magnus was adorable, haha!). Next time, a double date. Shall be fun. We will test._
  * 3:59 pm _\- Magnus is still pouting_
  * 5:34 pm _\- pouting continues_
  * 7:24 pm _\- pouting stopped. Magnus apologised and a yummy dinner was waiting for me at home. Conclusion: MAGNUS IS SO FUCKING PRECIOUS and totally __not__ jealous though. According to his words. Researcher not convinced, the hypothesis was not overthrown. All signs point to jealousy!_

"Oh, my God, Alexander," whined Magnus but then cracked a smile because he could remember that day and he then just shook his head. Oh, yeah, he got jealous that day but it was of course over nothing. He decided to come and visit Alexander at work so that they could have lunch together, but when he came to the Institute, Alexander had already made plans with his best friend and he was kind of hurt. In the end, he and Alec still needed having the lunch, but Magnus kept pouting especially because Alec kept on laughing at him and frankly that pissed him off. But he was acting like a chill and he shuddered - Alexander made him completely lose his cool. His cheeks were red and he quickly turned the page and kept on reading. Soon, he found interesting entries once more.

**November 3rd, 2019**

**Today's topic: make Magnus blush. Will be measured in %. To see what makes him flush the most. Important research. I'll do my best! Things on the left will be things initiated by me. Magnus' level of flush is located on the right.**

"Spoken like a true scientist," snorted Magnus and shook his head, but kept reading. Alexander was taking this task very seriously.

_ Cheek kiss-  _ _ 10% _

_ Kiss on the lips -  _ _ 10% _

_ Deep kiss -  _ _ 10% _

**Researcher flushes more. Is a problem. Need to cool down. Kisses are good though. Amazing kisser!**

**Research continues**

_ Wink  _ _ \- 20% _

_ Hand holding  _ _ \- 10% _

_ Pet names  _ _ \- 30%  _ **Also never doing this again. Bad idea. I called him a honey bunny. Cannot live with myself.**

_ I love you  _ _ \- 40% _

_ AKU CINTA KAMU  _ _ \- 100%  _ **BINGO! Also I'm sure I butchered this but Magnus liked it. He was touched. I'm proud.**

Magnus was blushing again and he then smiled softly. So this was what that was all about and he pressed his lips together because he really did like Alexander saying I love you in his mother tongue and he bit his lip for a split second and he just flipped the page - he was reading for a long time already and he still wasn't done. Alexander had compiled a lot of information. All it was Alec complimenting Magnus and it did good to the warlock, inflating his ego even more and he shook his head.

When he came to the last log in the notebook he read what Alec wrote lastly and it touched him to the point of tearing up.

_ Magnus is the love of my life - not that I needed this research to tell me that. Magnus is the most amazing person I've ever known and I just hope when I propose that he says yes. I can't wait to start a family with him. Just Magnus and I… forever. Love him so much _

_ Research proved me right - Magnus is royalty.  _ ** _He deserves the best._ **

Magnus smiled and then grabbed a pen himself and hummed as a little idea popped into his mind and decided to scribble a little message back for the  _ researcher. _

**The research subject approves of this message. Also, propose soon. He's getting impatient.**

With a sly smirk, Magnus put the notebook back and then got to work, anticipating Alec's arrival back home - he couldn't wait to see his reaction. Also, Alec was the cutest researcher ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec was pretty proud of his research so far - it was going amazing. He didn’t mean to brag too much, but it really was one of his greatest ideas so far and he was close to discovering many new things about Magnus. Though, he didn’t quite intend on Magnus finding out about his research,  _ The study of Magnus Bane _ , because he thought that Magnus would probably find it crazy. So, that stayed hidden and he was pretty sure that Magnus didn’t find out what he had been doing in his spare time - ah, and what a productive way to spend one’s free time. Researching Magnus was a lot of fun and he had done a lot of studies and tests so far. So far he concluded that Magnus was indeed the most amazing and magical person in the whole universe - and he had scientific facts on his side to back up his claims and he smiled happily as he was making his way back home. 

Though, his research was coming to an end, Alec had still a few more things to research and he couldn’t wait to get back home to his beloved research. Maybe he should make a little bit more interesting, so he printed a bunch of Magnus’ photos, that he wanted to include in his little notebook and make it even more special, a little smile on his face and he was happily humming to himself as he looked at the folder that had pictures of Magnus in it and he chuckled. If Magnus was going to ask questions about what he had inside, he would just tell him that it was some files for the Clave - Magnus would usually lose interest pretty soon after he’d mention the Clave and their business. So, Alec was  _ safe _ and he happily waltzed inside of the loft.

Magnus, the research subject, was sitting in the living room and was sipping on his martini like per usual - Alec would often find him like this and seeing that he was having a martini told Alexander that someone had a good day. If Magnus had a bad day, he would usually drink whiskey or something stronger, so Alec happily smiled and then nodded - yes, research was definitely paying off because now he could easily see what kind of a day his boyfriend had just by seeing what kind of a drink he was having. It was truly a great accomplishment on Alec’s part and maybe he was a bit too proud with himself, but he couldn’t help it and he already started making notes for how his entry for that day would sound like.

**I come back home and find Magnus in the couch, sipping his martini like per usual. He had a good day. I can now easily recognise what kind of a day he had just by seeing what he’s drinking. A true accomplishment. The research is paying off, I am doing a good breakthrough with Magnus. Also, he has that cute sweater that I got for him last winter and he looks so soft in it. His hair is combed down, this is new. But appreciated, he looks like a bunny.**

Alec hummed - maybe he should leave out the bunny part - it was a little bit too subjective on Alec’s part, but still. He just had to make that comparison because at the time Magnus really looked like a cute little bunny that Alec just wanted to snuggle close to and he then cleared his throat, stepping inside of the room and Magnus glanced up at him. “Alexander, finally,” said Magnus and Alec hurried over to him and smiled, sat down next to him and pressed his lips on top of his, Magnus pouting in the end.

“Had a good day?” asked Alec proudly and to his shock and horror Magnus shook his head (it was kind of intentional on Magnus’ part because he wanted to see what kind of a reaction he’d get from Alec). Magnus knew that Alec had somehow figured out that martini = good day, but he just wanted to mess around a little bit. Though, maybe he shouldn't have as Alec’s world was crumbling apart and he was shaking - oh, no. He was wrong! The research was going to have to be destroyed now, because he  _ was wrong _ and he swallowed thickly. Magnus chuckled and then huffed.

“No, because I missed you so much,” said Magnus and winked. Alec quickly felt relieved because that wasn’t really an excuse for a bad day - Magnus always missed him when he was out of the loft. Alec knew because he missed Magnus all of the time as well, so the feeling was shared and Alec then just grinned and kissed Magnus softly again -  _ the research could continue! _ The happiness on Alec’s face made Magnus chuckle, but he just kissed his boyfriend back and his eyes then fell upon the folder behind his back and he cocked his head to the side. “What’s in there?” asked Magnus curiously and Alec tried to shrug it off.

“Ugh,” said Alec, pretending to be annoyed and so far it was working because Magnus was starting to believe that it was some Clave business. “The Clave sent me a bunch of files, you see,” said Alec and picked up the folder, waving around with it. As he was doing that, he wasn’t being too careful and a few of pictures fell on the floor, the warlock’s eyes widening and he then just narrowed his eyes, trying not to laugh.  _ Ah, it wasn’t an official Clave business after all _ , shaking his head and he then crossed his arms on top of his chest and tried to pretend to be quite shocked to why the Clave would give Alec pictures of him, while in reality he knew that it just had to do something with Alec and his ‘’research’’.

“The Clave gave you pictures of me?” asked Magnus and Alec flushed, finally looking down and he saw a bunch of pictures scattered all around the place and he started to panic, trying to find a good excuse that would explain this, but nothing was coming to his mind. Unless-

“I’m conducting a research for the Clave,” said Alec quickly and Magnus arched an eyebrow, but still allowed Alec to carry on.  _ Oh, he knew that he was in for a ride as Alexander was always hilariously adorable when he was coming up with excuses.  _ And somehow they always ended up being more and more ridiculous, but it made Magnus grin. One thing was for sure - a life with Alexander was never going to be boring and he just started nodding as Alec was literally spewing out so many nonsenses. He just wondered what his boyfriend’s reaction would be after he’d see that he had added in something to the notebook. “Yes, they’ve given me a task to research the world’s most prominent warlocks,” he said and nodded - yes, let’s go with that!

“And you need photos of me?”

“Yes, for the presentation,” he said and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“You’ve got anyone else’s photos in there?” teased Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped. “I mean since you’re researching about many of us-”

“Oh, you’re the only one I’ve been working on so far, I’ll get more photos later,” said Alec, lying his ass off and Magnus was only holding back his laughter, but in the end only nodded to make Alec feel a bit better. “Look,” said Alec. “Can I borrow your office for like half an hour? I’m mostly done for today, but I still need add in a few things and I promise to be very quick. Then we can enjoy a dinner?” asked Alec, trying to get from there as quickly as possible and in the end Magnus only nodded, laughing quietly as he watched Alec disappear into their bedroom, where he heard some shuffling - it was Alec getting his precious notebook and then he hurried over to Magnus’ office and quickly locked himself inside.

“Dork,” said Magnus, shaking his head and gave his attention to his drink once more.

Alec huffed under his breath and then leaned against the wall, his heart was beating fast because this was really close - he had almost gotten caught and he didn’t even want to imagine the amount of embarrassment he’d bring upon himself if Magnus found out the truth. “That was so fucking close,” said Alec and then looked at the folder and at the notebook, his mood much better already and he nodded. “Ah, now let’s get to  _ work _ ,” he said and made his way to the desk.

He liked doing his research in Magnus’ office - it gave him more in depth look into how Magnus worked, but it was also a pleasant place. Magnus had pictures of them on his desk and it always made Alec smile when he’d see them, sighing and he then sat down, eyes widening when eh saw that Magnus added a few more pictures - oh, he was definitely going to update a lot in his notebook today - much things happened that day and he started off by writing that day’s date, cracked his fingers and got to work.

  * _Theory fully confirmed: martini really is his happy drink → **the research was compromised almost, because he said that he had a bad day, but that was only him missing me. That isn’t a bad day, that happens every day. The researched feels the same way → it is not good for both of us to spend too much time apart. It is proven to be bad for our health. **_
  * The researched was compromised, the research was almost discovered by Magnus. It was very close indeed and I panicked; will need to keep in mind to be more careful next time. Magnus is too receptive, he has good eyes and can see many things. Shall be more mindful, the researcher has a lot to improve. 
  * Research will be added more materials → pictures of Magnus. They are needed, for scientific purposes, obviously
  * Working in Magnus’ office, atmosphere is good. Magnus added more couple pictures in frames on his desk. Magnus is cute, the researcher is love struck because he also needs to add more pictures in his office.

“Hmm, maybe I should add our pictures on the walls next,” he carried on as his desk was already too full of pictures of themselves and then he nodded. Yes, that sounded good, he should do that next day.

  * **_Note to self: add more pictures on the walls of my office, they’re too bland. Need more Magnus in the room for when I am missing him. The researched will be uplifted with love of his amazing boyfriend._**
  * Magnus is acting suspicious a little bit, like he was testing me. A little bit. Researcher is suspicious as well, but the research must go on. I need more in depth look into Magnus. 

Alec happily then added in the photos and started scrolling through the notebook and decided to check up on the concluding notes for last week - you see, he was a good and organised researcher, so at the end of every week, he’d add in few notes that concluded what he found out so far and he was smiling as he was reading, but then his eyes widened when he found something that he didn’t remember writing. And it wasn’t his hand-writing, but it was Magnus’ and Alec let out a scream, which told Magnus, who was waiting on the other side of the door that he finally found it and he started laughing.

**The research subject approves of this message. Propose soon, he’s getting getting impatient. **

Alec almost fell from the chair as he read that and he quickly tried to think, but Magnus unlocked the door with his magic and happily waltzed inside of his office, only to find Alec sitting there and just having a meltdown. Alec.exe stopped working and he couldn’t recover from it. Magnus chuckled and then just hopped onto the desk and sat on it, watching Alec trying to comprehend. “So you’ve finally found my contribution to your  _ research _ ,” said the warlock and waggled his eyebrows. Alec was mortified with embarrassment and he just hid his face into his palms - he didn’t even want to imagine what Magnus was thinking at the time. It was  _ too  _ much and he just shuddered. 

“Kill me.”

“Nope, cannot do. I love you. Also, why so shy all of the sudden? You’re such a good researcher,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. “I mean you’ve researched so many aspects of our relationship. I especially love the bathroom part, how my moans sound in it?” asked Magnus and Alec choked on his breath because  _ fuck.  _ Magnus read everything?! “Not to mention how much you compliment me, ah, I love it.”

“Magnus, I?m so fucking sorry,” said Alec. “I can’t even imagine what you must think of me now? You must think that I’m a creep or-or a-”

“The researcher is speechless when the research subject finds out about the project,” said Magnus and Alec huffed, but couldn’t bring himself to look at his boyfriend. “The research subject is surprised, but flattered. He finds the researcher cute and irresistible,” he carried on and Alec slowly looked up and cleared his throat -  _ what?!  _ “The researcher is a dork, but the project was a success and the research subject is surprised in only the best ways possible, because, Alexander, reading all of that just made me fall in love with you even more,” said the warlock and Alec opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

“For real?” he ended up blurting out and Magnus laughed, but eventually nodded and then just happily leaned closer to Alec. "Tall, dark and handsome dorks are my type so you're in luck, Mr Researcher," said Magnus and in the end Alec only giggled and bit his lips. "Research subject would really benefit from a kiss right about now," said Magnus and winked. Alec smiled and kissed Magnus, humming - Research was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
Leave a comment if you liked it 💙  



End file.
